


Through The Good, And The Bad, And The Ugly

by larrysoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Louis and Harry get drunk, Bottom Louis, Drama Drama Drama, Harry gets Louis pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Top Harry, always happy ending, blowjob, oh and happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysoulmates/pseuds/larrysoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The pregnancy will obviously change some aspects of our friendship. With our new responsibilities with having a baby and such, but I think we will still be best mates. We’ll just be best mates who have a baby together.” </p><p>or</p><p>Harry gets Louis pregnant on a drunken night. It's a bumpy road ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Good, And The Bad, And The Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back. I promised this fic like three months ago. Sorry it took so long.
> 
> So um this is fiction…made up stuff. brief mention of rape in the beginning. (it’s literally 3 sentences.)
> 
> probably some inaccuracies with the pregnancy and other stuff. idk what else but enjoy !

Louis wakes up, a loud groan disturbing his peaceful sleep. It was one of the best sleeps he’s had in ages. He hadn’t dreamt of anything the night before which may have been a reason that he slept so well.

Most nights he has nightmares. The same nightmares that he’s had since he was 16. His mother is the only person who truly knows what goes on in his nightmares. Not even his best mates know because it’s rather embarrassing.

 

When Louis turned 16, he expected to have a nice quiet party with his friends and family, maybe go out to eat or do something special. What he didn’t expect was for his mum to tell him that he could get pregnant.

 

His birthday was nearly over and Louis was chilling in his room when his mum crept in and told him. Quick, like ripping off a bandage.

She told him that she would’ve kept it a secret his entire life if he weren’t gay. Because really if there was no chance of anyone getting near his bum, then it wouldn’t be necessary…but it is.

At first, Louis thought it was a joke. It didn’t even seem possible for a man to get pregnant, but there are a few cases of male pregnancies all across the world that Louis hadn’t known about.

After the first initial shock, he was in denial. Yelling at his mother that she must be mistaken because there is no way in hell that he could be able to be pregnant. It took days for Louis to calm down and accept the fact that he could get pregnant. And of course, like the wonderful mother she is, Louis’s mum had to give Louis the sex talk. Mostly about the importance of using condoms because ya know.

Louis tries to ignore the fact that he is fertile, but most nights he has nightmares about it. His dreams are mostly the same. Some guy figures out Louis can get pregnant and they rape him. Saying that they are going to make his belly swell with their baby. Then Louis keeps the baby and goes through with the pregnancy only to have the guy leave him alone with their child in the end.

It’s not something that Louis wants to go through or even take the chance, so he always tops if he has sex. Just the thought of having a dick up his bum freaks him out and sends him into panic mode.

 

Which is why at 8:30 in the morning, Louis screams, wakening the person next to him, because he has a literal pain in his arse.

He doesn’t have any recollection of the night before, which is never good. Louis sits up on his bed and looks around.

Louis surveys the room and lets out a sigh of relief when he notices that he is in his own house, in his own bed. It only takes him a few moments to panic again when he remembers that there is a stranger in his bed with him.

Okay, sore bum, no clothes on, random person in his bed…. not a good combination when Louis is trying to stay calm.

Louis prays to god that there is a condom somewhere in the room. He slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake the person in his bed, and finds a random pair of briefs before looking about the room.

He checks the floor around his bed, checks the attached bathroom because who knows where they had sex. He checks the waste bin in the bathroom and in his room, but finds no condom. If he did indeed have sex, he is quite literally fucked.

Louis returns to his bed, deciding that he better see if he knows this person. He lifts the duvet that is partly covering the persons face and realizes that it is just his flatmate and best mate, Harry.

It calms his nerves a bit that he knows the man in his bed, but he still has no idea what happened last night, and he’s hoping Harry isn’t as clueless as he is.

Louis lays on the bed and lightly shoves Harry’s shoulder to wake him up. He shakes him a few more times before the curly haired boy groans, indicating that he is consciously awake.

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Louis nudges him again.

"Uh uh, sleep good. Louis should sleep too." Harry says groggily.

"Harry, it’s important mate. Get your lazy arse up." Louis demands. Harry reluctantly opens his eyes to look at Louis.

"Fine, fine. I’m awake, but I’m not getting up. What’s so important that you had to wake up at bloody 9 o’clock in the morning?"

"Why are you in my bed?" Louis asks.

"That’s all you wanted? Who cares, I’m your best mate, so it doesn’t matter. That’s not even close to important enough to wake me up." Harry shouts and rolls over to try and go back to sleep.

"Did we have sex last night?" Louis blurts out and immediately regrets it as his face turns bright red.

"Of course not, Lou. We had dinner last night, remember?" Louis does faintly recall dinner, he doesn’t remember anything after it. And dinner doesn’t explain the pain in his arse right now.

"I faintly remember dinner, but it’s all fuzzy. Did anything else happen or did I leave because my bum stings… ya know?" Louis gives him a look, hoping Harry will catch on and realize what he is referring to.

Harry eventually catches on after a few moments. “Oh that, erm, I don’t recall anything. I remember we were trying to have a nice house dinner, and we had some alcohol, so maybe you got drunk and went out and picked up some guy?” Harry explains his theory.

"But why are you sleeping naked in my bed?" Louis questions.

Harry lays there for a moment before he shoots up into a sitting position. “Oh shit.”

 

_Harry is in the kitchen making dinner, for him and his best mate Louis. Harry is making spaghetti and garlic bread. He has the pasta all cooked and is almost finished with the sauce when Louis strolls into the kitchen._

_“Almost done?”_

_“Almost. Why don’t you set the table? Since you are horrendous at doing anything closely related to cooking.” Harry teases._

_“Watch yourself Styles or I will spit on your plate.” Harry flips him the bird then continues cooking the rest of their meal._

_The minute Harry places all the food on their dining table, Louis starts to go load his plate up with as much food that can fit._

_“Lou, this is supposed to be a nice family dinner. We need to serve and eat like proper gentlemen.” Louis huffs and returns to his seat._

_“Okay, Mr. Styles, how should we do this if we want to be proper?” Louis exaggerates proper with air quotes. Louis is not into this formal dinner. He just wants to dig in like this is his last meal on earth._

_“I’ll serve you, and make it look good like I am presenting it in a cooking contest. Then I will do the same for me. After that, we can dig in.” Harry explains._

_Somewhere between them trying to have a nice house dinner and them trying to wash the dishes, things had gotten a bit fuzzy. During dinner, Harry had brought a bottle of wine to the table for him and Louis to drink. He only intended for them to have a bit to drink, but before he knew it the whole bottle was empty._

_They would have been fine if they stopped there. They were buzzed, but they weren’t drunk out of their minds yet. Then Louis had the greatest idea of doing shots. And once he got bored of shots, he suggests they play Never Have I Ever. Which really, is dumb to play with just two people, but Harry being Harry went along with whatever the older boy suggested._

_After the game, they were finally running low on alcohol so they have to keep themselves occupied with something else now. Louis is a handsy drunk, he likes to give people hugs and play games when he is drunk. And he is absolutely hammered now, so it is no surprise when he walks up behind Harry while Harry is attempting to do the dishes._

_Harry didn’t know how hard it is to wash the plates and silverware when he is drunk. He can’t seem to keep the plates in his hands, and there seems to be 6 plates in his hands instead of 2. He is smart enough to not touch any of the knives in the sink because he surely would have cut himself in the state he is in._

_Louis walks up behind Harry until his chest is pressed to Harry’s front and whispers, “Hey Hazza.”_

_“Why are you hugging me Lou? I haven’t done anything hug worthy since… since…I don’t know when the last time was, but it’s been a real long time.” Harry slurs._

_“Dinner. You get hugs for dinner. Dinner…yum.” Louis mumbles. Louis looks around Harry to see that he was doing the dishes. The sink is still full of bubbles. “You playing with bubbles, Haz?” Harry just giggles and shakes his head no. “Well what were you doing?”_

_Harry looks flustered. “I don’t remember. You made me forget.”_

_“Were you trying to clean yourself, you dirty boy.” Drunk Louis tries to say seductively._

_“M’not dirty. I think you’re the dirty boy.” Harry replies._

_Louis leans up into Harry to whisper in his ear, “Are you going to do something about it?”_

_And that’s how Louis and Harry end up in the shower together._

_Louis is more than a little horny, and Harry just isn’t getting it. Louis has needs, and Harry is being totally oblivious. Once they both get naked and hop in the shower, Louis immediately traps Harry against the wall and kisses him. Louis pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth, swirling his tongue around tasting every inch. Louis kisses him til he can’t breathe._

_When Louis pulls away, Harry starts leaving sweet little kisses all over his face. “What was that for?” Harry questions. He doesn’t sound disgusted, he sounds genuinely curious._

 _“’m horny, Haz. And you…you have muscles, tattoos, curly hair. You’re really hot, and my dick likes you I think.” Louis says as he grinds against Harry’s thigh slowly. Harry moans at the feeling of Louis’s dick rubbing against him and starts to grind back. Harry wraps him arms around Louis’s body and slides his hands down until they are cupping Louis’s bum, grinding their erections together in slick, fast movements._

_“Harry, f-fuck. S’good.” Harry nods in agreement and turns them around so Louis is pressed against the wall, cocks sliding together, giving just the right amount of friction._

_Harry blindly reaches to turn the shower off and eventually succeeds. “What are you doing? It’s good, don’t leave.” Louis whimpers._

_“Bed. Continue on your bed?” Harry asks hopefully. Once Louis nods in agreement, Harry kisses him again and starts to walk out of the shower which is not easy when you are drunk and can’t see where you are going. They stumble to Louis’s bed without breaking the kiss, and Harry lays Louis down on the bed as he scrambles to get back on him._

_Harry kisses Louis’s belly and works his way up to his ear. Harry kisses the side of his face before he rasps out, “Gonna fuck you.” And normally that would have triggered Louis into panic mode, but not this time. Louis is drunk and horny, and he just wants to get off any way possible. Louis pulls Harry into a passionate kiss, urging him to continue._

_Harry pecks his lips twice more before sitting back on his heels, and opening the bottle of lube that he must have grabbed from the side table when he was walking with Louis to the bed. He coats his fingers in the substance before reaching down to Louis’s hole. Harry traces his pointer finger around Louis’s hole as he asks, “Have you done this before?” Louis feels like he could cry. Harry is still kind and endearing even with all the alcohol he has consumed. Louis whines and tries to get Harry’s finger inside him, but Harry stops him to repeat his question. Louis frantically shakes his head no, anything to get Harry to stretch him out with his long fingers._

_“We’ll go slow. Tell me to stop if I hurt you.” At this point, Louis is in tears because Harry is going too slow for his liking and he’s been hard for ages. He just wants to get fucked. That may or may not be the alcohol talking._

_“Come on. I can take it. N-need your fingers.” Louis whimpers._

_“Shh. S’okay. I got you.” Harry soothingly rubs Louis’s lower stomach as he slowly pushes in a finger. He waits for Louis to adjust before pumping it in and out. When he feels Louis is ready, he adds another finger. He works two fingers in and out and goes up to lazily kiss Louis’s lips._

_This is going way too slow for Louis’s liking. “Fuck, Harry. Harder. F-faster, please.” Louis whines. Harry adds another fingers and pounds them into his hole at a relentless pace._

_“M’ready. Please fuck me.” And how could Harry say no to that. Harry lines his cock up with Louis’s hole and pushes in slowly. Inch by inch until his balls are resting against Louis’s arse._

_“Sh-shit. Fuck, Lou. You’re so tight. So hot.” Harry moans in his ear._

_“Come on, fuck me. Fuck me, Harry.” Harry pulls back out until just the tip is resting inside before he pushes in. Starting out slow, getting used to the feeling. “God, feel so good in me. Fuck me harder.” Louis’s words get cut off when he feels a hard jab against his prostate. “There…again. Oh god.”_

_Harry changes the angle so with each hard thrust, he is hitting the little bundle of nerves head on. Louis arches off the bed, baring his neck to Harry in which Harry takes the opportunity to mark a love bite onto his neck. He bites down slightly on the column of Louis’s neck before he licks the small mark he made to soothe the pain. “M’close.” Louis whimpers._

_“Me too. So good for me. So tight.” Harry continues fucking Louis as he grabs his cock and starts jerking him off in pace with his thrusts. It takes one, two strokes before Louis is coming all over his and Harry’s stomachs. Harry isn’t far behind him and comes deep inside Louis._

_After they ride out their orgasms. Harry pulls out and rolls next to Louis as they both fall asleep._

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Louis screams. “You fucked me. No, no. This cannot be happening.”

“It’s okay, Louis. We’ll be okay.” Harry reassures.

“You don’t know that. You just don’t understand.” Louis runs a hand through his hair and looks back towards Harry.

“Then help me understand.”

“It’s complicated. I can _never_ bottom and I did last night. My biggest fear is bottoming. How would you feel if you were me?” Louis gets up from sitting on the bed to walk around the room, knowing if he doesn’t he’ll do something he regrets.

“Why can’t you bottom? Do you not like it? I still don’t get it.” Harry says. 

“I can’t tell you.” Louis mumbles. “What was that, Lou? Couldn’t hear you.”

“I can’t tell you.” Louis says a little louder this time.

Harry sits up more on the bed. “Well, why not? We’re best mates. You can trust me. We’ve know each other since I was what? 11 and you were 13. It’s been ten years and you still feel like you need to keep secrets from me?” Harry says angrily.

“It’s embarrassing, Harold! Only my mother knows, and I intend to keep it that way.” Louis puts on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before storming out of the room. Harry hears their flat door open and slam shut. He knows he should go after him, but he just wants some peace and quiet. Hangovers are a bitch.

 

~

 

Louis comes back to the flat later that night. He plops himself down on the couch next to Harry and they _don’t_ talk about what happened that morning. Both boys seem to want to forget it ever happened. 

 

Things between them after that day become weird. When they sit down and watch telly together, they make sure there is enough space between them. They don’t joke around as much as they used to, or at all. Things between them are pretty tense. The skirt around each other, trying to avoid each other at all costs.

A few weeks after the incident, as Louis likes to call it, Harry starts to act like his old self when he hears Louis throwing up in the bathroom. As soon as he hears Louis getting sick, he rushes to his side to rub his back.

After Louis has stopped puking his guts out, Harry asks, “Are you okay?”

“M’fine. Probably just the stomach flu. I’ll probably be over it in a couple days.” Harry checks Louis’s forehead for a temperature and finds that he doesn’t have a fever which is good. He gets up to get a wet washcloth for him anyway. And by the time he gets back to Louis, he has starting throwing up again.

“I don’t think it’s good to be sitting on the floor, puking into the toilet. Go lay down in your bed and I’ll bring a bucket and some water.” Louis nods and has Harry help him off the floor, too weak from just being sick. He drags himself to his bed and immediately passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow. Harry places the bucket next to him and goes to the living room to try and not worry about Louis.

 

Over the next week, Louis continues to get sick. He has learned to be more secretive after the first few days, so he doesn’t worry Harry anymore. They’ve started to talk and act like the used to, but it’s still not the same.

After two weeks, Louis is fed up with being sick and decides that he needs to man up and go to the doctor. He’s never liked the doctor. Always thought of it as a place full of negativity. 

Louis almost manages to sneak out of the house, but of course Harry catches him. “Where are you going?”

Louis tries to think of a lie to tell him, but ultimately decides to tell him the truth, “Doctor appointment.” Louis sees the worried expression on Harry’s face. “It’s not anything serious. Just a checkup. To make sure I’m still healthy as ever.”

Harry isn’t convinced. Louis wouldn’t agree to go to the doctor for something as silly as that. “I’ll come with you, then we could get something to eat afterwards.”

“No, no. That won’t be necessary. I’ll be fine, Haz, really. You worry too much, you’ll give yourself grey hairs.” Louis jokes to try and break the tension.

“You’d tell me if something was seriously wrong, right?” It sucks that Harry even has to question that. Three weeks ago, he wouldn’t have to ask, and it’s even worse that this is all Louis’s fault.

“Of course.” Louis walks over to Harry and gives him a hug. A good, full hug, not one of those half ass hugs. “I’ll see you later, Harry. Bye.” Louis walks out of the flat to get to his appointment.

 

Louis doesn’t want to lie to Harry, but he worries the younger boy enough as it is. Louis’s probably fine, no need to worry the other boy for nothing.

Louis feels calm up until the doctor calls him back. He contemplates running out of the building and hoping that he gets better on his own, but the nurse is persistent. She finally gets him to go in the back room for his appointment.

The nurse leads him to his room and has him sit on the table. She does the normal checkup before the doctor. Checking his blood pressure, his temperature, and asking him what’s wrong even though the doctor will come in and do the same thing in ten minutes.

After the nurse leaves, it doesn’t take too long before the doctor is strolling into the room. “Hello Louis. How have you been?” The doctor shakes his hand and asks that dumb question. Obviously he hasn’t been well if he is at the doctors, but Louis puts on a smile and responds with what the doctor expects. “I’ve been better, Dr. Metcalf.”

The doctor nods his head and begins doing the same things the nurse did. “So why are you here today?” 

“Well, I’ve been puking my guts out for about two weeks, and I’ve been having migraines. Nothing else really. After the wave of nausea passes, I feel fine, but I thought I’d better come in to make sure anyway.” Louis tells him.

“I see, I see.” Dr. Metcalf reaches for his pile of papers and looks at what Louis presumes is his file. “I see you aren’t allergic to any medicine, and you don’t take any regular medication. Is that correct?” Louis nods his head. “Hm. It also says you can get pregnant. Is that right?” 

_‘Oh shit’_ Louis thinks.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Louis confirms.

“Have you engaged in any sexual activity lately?” 

“Yeah, a few weeks ago.” Louis says nervously.

“To me, this sounds like morning sickness. So, just to be on the safe side, we’re going to have you do a pregnancy test. We just need a urine sample from you.” Dr. Metcalf reaches into the cabinet to pull out a cup and hands it to Louis as the doctor points him towards the bathroom. Holding this cup and walking to the bathroom feels like a walk of shame to Louis. Everyone in there knows what Louis is doing, and what he is doing it for. And it’s embarrassing.

Louis eventually fills the cup and hands it to the doctor. “We’ll quick test this and get back to you as soon as possible. It may take a while, so you can leave and we will call you with the results.” Louis nods, like he has been doing this whole appointment, and walks out of the office.

 

Instead of going straight home, Louis decides to get a sandwich and eat it in the park. It seems like forever since he’s been outside just because he wants to. He finds a nice bench in the middle of the park and plops himself down before tearing open the sandwich bag.

While Louis was off day dreaming, a young girl sits herself next to Louis on the bench. Louis probably would not have noticed her if she wasn’t crying. Louis looks up from his sandwich to look at the girl. 

Louis guesses that she is around 20 years old. She has long, beautiful brown hair. She seems short like himself. She seems like a regular girl. “Hey.” Louis says to the girl. “Are you alright?”

“No, I’ve ruined my life.” The girl sniffles and looks up at Louis. “M’Lucy.”

“I’m Louis.” Louis shifts his body so he is facing her. “So Miss Lucy, why do you think that you’ve ruined your life?”

“I know I have. I have so many things to do. I’m so young. I’m only 19 and now I have to grow up and act like an adult.” Lucy complains.

“Why do you have to grow up so fast? M’lost here.” Louis rubs at back to get her to calm down.

“You promise you won’t tell?” 

“Cross my heart.” Louis makes an x across his heart using his fingers.

“I probably shouldn’t trust you, but I want to talk about it if you’ll listen.” She takes a deep breath before saying, “I’m pregnant, but the father…my ex-boyfriend, doesn’t want me to keep the baby. I just can’t do it. I was supposed to go to the abortion clinic right now, but I just can’t do it. I can’t kill my baby. I’ll do it all alone if I have to, I need to keep my baby. And my family will help. I know they will. I don’t need my dickhead of an ex.” She explains.

“Well, what are you doing at this park then? You should go home and tell your family that you are keeping the baby.” 

“I don’t know. My ex, he’s quite frightening. I’m afraid if I keep it, he’ll be pissed off and try to hurt me and the baby.”

“Maybe, if you told him that he could be as involved as he wants. He can help raise the baby or forget the baby exists. Then he would have no reason to be angry.” Louis says trying to help the young girl. He knows how scary it can be to be pregnant. He may very well be pregnant himself. He’s had the same worries that the girl has, in his nightmares. 

“Yeah you’re right. I think I’ll do that.” Lucy gives him a quick hug and quickly says, “Thanks, Louis. It means so much that you listened. You really helped me a lot.” And then she was off and out of sight in no time.

 

Louis drives home, proud of himself for helping the girl. He hopes that if he is pregnant, Harry doesn’t act like Lucy’s ex-boyfriend.

He walks up to his flat, unlocks the door before quietly entering his home. He hears Harry talking on the phone and he knows he shouldn’t eaves drop, but he does anyway because he’s a rebel.

“Yep, I’ll be sure to give him the message. Thank you for calling Dr. Metcalf.” Harry says into the phone before hanging up. Louis is fucked. He really should have remembered to bring his phone to his doctor appointment. Harry runs a hand through his hair and mumbles a few words under his breath that Louis cannot hear. He stops what he is doing when he hears the older boy’s footsteps coming into the kitchen.

“Louis? What’s going on?” Harry questions.

“What did Dr. Metcalf say?”

“You’re pregnant.”

 

~

 

Louis doesn’t know what he should feel. Talking to Lucy, he realized that he would love to have a baby, but it’s still scary. And he is worried about what Harry will think. Harry has been clueless through everything because Louis has been shutting him out. Louis didn’t tell him that he could get pregnant. He didn’t tell him that they didn’t use a condom. He didn’t even let him go to the doctor’s appointment. And it makes everything worse that the doctor was the one to tell Harry and not Louis.

Harry is still quietly knocking on Louis’s door. He’s been there ever since Louis fled to his bedroom. He knew putting locks on the doors would be useful one day.

Harry doesn’t seem angry. It’s not like he is trying to knock the door down. He seems calm and understanding, and Louis just doesn’t understand _why._ If the situation was reversed, Louis would be pissed off that he was left in the dark for so long, with no idea what was going through their mind. But then there is Harry who just wants to talk. 

Harry who has been his best mate since the moment they met. Harry who lived in a tree house with Louis for a week when Louis was angry at his mum. Harry who would run to the store at midnight to get ice cream for Louis after a break up. Harry who asked Louis to go to prom with him. Harry who helped Louis find a place to live and ended up moving in too so Louis didn’t have to cover all the expenses alone. Harry who he had sex with and now is the father of his child. Harry has always been a fucking angel. Doing whatever Louis wanted or needed. 

And he just doesn’t understand. Here he is crying on his bed, freaking out about his and Harry’s friendship and his whole future because of this baby while Harry is being so, _so Harry._

 

Eventually, the knocking stops and Louis takes that as a sign to go to bed. Even if it’s only 7 o’clock in the evening.

 

~

 

Louis sleeps poorly that night. Constantly tossing and turning, but he does get a few hours of sleep. In the morning, he gets out of bed slowly to go brush his teeth in the attached bathroom when he sees a note on the floor. Harry must have been desperate and slipped it underneath the door.

 

_Louis,_

_I know this must be hard for you but I want to help and you won’t let me. I’m not gonna leave you because of this. I will be by your side through it all…that is if you want to keep the baby. It’s your choice since you are carrying the baby but I’d really like to keep the baby. This won’t ruin our friendship or anything. It’s just another obstacle in the race. We’ve always been different, this baby is gonna bring us together. I know it. Pls talk to me._

_Harry xx._

_P.S. I made pancakes if you’re hungry_

 

Harry went through the trouble to write this note and push it under the door, the least Louis could do is eat breakfast with him. He’s just going to brush his teeth first. And change his clothes. Okay, so he hopes he can tell himself to go out there.

 

Louis stands in front of the door and reaches for the doorknob then retreats his hand. He goes to grab it again before bringing his hand back to his side. It’s a good five minutes before he actually grabs the doorknob to open the door. 

The second the door opens, Harry is right there to greet him. “So breakfast?” Louis nods and walks to their dining table, knowing that Harry will bring his food when it is ready. Louis doesn’t have to wait too long before a plate of pancakes, already with syrup on them, is pushed in front of him. 

Louis digs in immediately as Harry goes to sit in his usual spot, but he has no pancakes. “Why aren’t you eating?” Louis questions.

“I ate before you came out. I didn’t know how long you’d be so I ate first. Sorry.”

“No, no. It’s ok. You can eat whenever you want.” They fall into a strangely comfortable silence.

Louis eats his three pancakes before leaving the table to wash off the syrup. He knows if he doesn’t now, it will be a pain to wash later.

Of course, Harry follows him to the sink. Probably wanting to talk, but he just stands there and watches Louis rinse off the plate. Once Louis is done, he turns to Harry, refusing to meet his eyes, and says, “Thanks for breakfast. It was really yummy. Like always.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “This baby isn’t going to affect what I do for you. I have always made you food, I’m not gonna stop now.”

“Harry, I don’t want to talk about this.” Louis tries to turn and return to his bedroom, but a strong hand grabs his bicep and turns him back around to face Harry.

“I don’t want to push you, but this is a big part of our lives. You can’t push it off. Don’t you wanna have a plan as soon as possible?” Harry says.

“Don’t you think that I know how important this is? It’s our baby. I’m not gonna take this lightly. I just need to clear my head. We have time to figure out whatever needs to be figured out. It’s gonna take me a while to get this wrapped around my head. I’ve been fucking terrified of getting pregnant since I was 16 when my mum told me this could happen. My biggest fear in the whole damn world was getting pregnant. So I’m sorry if I’m not ready to talk about it after one day!” Louis shouts before slipping on his shoes and running out of the flat.

Louis runs and runs until he can’t hear Harry calling for him anymore. He doesn’t know where he is going, he just needs to go somewhere. 

Louis zoned out for a second and the next thing he knows he has run into someone and fallen on top of them.

“Louis? Is that you? It’s funny how we keep meeting in this park.” A young girl giggles. Louis has to blink a few times to truly see her. He realizes that it is Lucy, the pregnant girl that he helped.

Louis stands up and brushes off his pants quickly before reaching down to help Lucy up. “So what were you running for? You’re not exactly in exercise clothes.” Lucy grabs Louis’s hand and walks him over to a bench.

“Just some personal stuff. I needed to get away, so I just ran.” Louis fiddled his thumbs.

“I was told never to run away from your problems. You need to face them.”

“I’ll handle it eventually.” Louis pauses to take a deep breath. “So, forget about me. Did you talk to your ex? Are your problems all fixed?” He questions.

Lucy turns her body so she is facing Louis with her leg tucked underneath her. “Yeah I think it’s gonna be alright. I told him that I was keeping the baby, but that he didn’t have to acknowledge it. It was completely his choice. And that dick head did me a favor and said he doesn’t give a rats ass about us and left the city. I hope I never see him again.” She starts rubbing her belly softly. “And my parents said they would help with this little guy, so it seems like my life isn’t ruined.” She smiles before saying, “All thanks to you, you were a big help.”

“It was no biggie. I’m just glad I helped. You looked really stressed and you don’t want that pressure on the baby.” Louis explains. “So how far along are you?”

“I’m about 3 months. I’m really excited about my baby. I know I was so scared at first, but I already love him or her so much. I guess my mum’s right. Everything works out in the end.” Lucy states.

“I hope everything works out for me too.” Louis realizes he brought the conversation back to him and mutters, “Shit.”

Lucy looks up with a big smile on her face. Louis can tell that she wants to help Louis like he helped her.

 

“C’mon Louis, let’s go for a walk and solve your problems.” She stands up and takes Louis’s hand as they walk along the path in the park.

 

They have been walking for quite a while and Lucy doesn’t pester him once. Not one sentence to get him to talk. She points out all the birds, squirrels, and other animals in the trees. She points out all the different colored plants and flowers and tells Louis all about them. And Louis has no idea if she actually knows about all these plants or if she is just making stuff up.

They walk by a large garden and Lucy drags Louis over to a light pink flower. “See this one Louis?” Louis murmurs a quick yes. “This flower can grow in the sun or in the shade. It needs lots of water though. It also grows really tall, towering over all the other flowers. My favorite thing about this flower is that it makes people talk about their problems.” 

Louis turns to look at a smirking Lucy and shrieks, “You don’t know anything about this flower do you?”

Lucy just shakes her head no and continues smiling. “Let’s talk anyway. What’s the matter with you?”

“I can’t tell you. You’ll think I’m a freak.” 

“I would never think you’re a freak. I know we hardly know each other, but you can trust me. You helped me and now I get to help you. It’s only fair.” Lucy retorted.

“Ok, fine. You broke me. I’ll tell you.” Louis breathes. “I’ll get the major thing out of the way. And before I say it, I’m 100% serious. So don’t laugh ‘cause it’s not a joke.” Louis gains enough confidence to say, “I’m pregnant.”

Louis waits to hear Lucy’s reaction, but it never comes. He looks up and she is in a state of shock. “Close your mouth, Lucy. You’ll catch bugs.” Louis jokes.

Louis waves a hand in front of her face to get her attention. “Sorry, I was extremely shocked. Obviously. I didn’t even know that was possible. So how is you being pregnant causing you grief?”

Louis takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he replies. “Well first off, the father is my best friend and I’m worried about how our friendship will be affected. And second, the idea of being pregnant has always freaked me out. It’s my number one fear I- It’s just a lot to handle. And the father wanted to talk about it and I wasn’t ready, so I just kinda ran away. He tried to catch up, but I was too fast.”

Lucy continues to listen to what Louis is saying and laughs when he is finished speaking. “Louis, you’ve got it made. The father of the baby is your best friend, he wants to be involved and help, and he wants what is best for you and the baby. The only problem is that you are scared and are absolute shit at communicating. Just talk to him and calmly tell him that you will come to him when you are ready to talk.” Lucy pulls him in for a tight hug. “And who knows, maybe you guys will fall madly in love.” She winks.

“That definitely won’t be happening.” Louis laughs as he pulls away from the hug.

“Well why not? I can tell you like him.” Lucy shouts as Louis starts walking away.

“You are loony. He’s only my best mate. See you later.” Louis starts his walk home.

 

~

 

Harry is right at the door when Louis returns home. “Louis, you need to stop running off. I get so worried.” He pulls the older boy into a hug. “And I promise to stop bringing up the baby until you are ready.”

Louis has been so occupied with his own thoughts about the baby that he totally forgot about how Harry is feeling. “I’m sorry I keep making you worry. This is just a lot to handle, but I think I’m ready to talk about the baby now.” Louis slowly tells Harry.

“Are you sure?” Louis nods his head and walks over to the couch. Harry sitting right next to him.

“So, obviously having a baby is a big responsibility, but I would like to keep it. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah I want you to keep the baby Lou. I believe you getting pregnant was some sort of fate, and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Fate?” Louis questions.

“Yeah, like, I don’t know. I think that you were meant to get pregnant. Everything happens for a reason.”

Louis just nods. _‘Why would it be fate that my best friend got me pregnant’_ Louis wonders.

“Okay so I assume that since you want me to keep it that you are going to help raise our child?” Harry murmurs a yes. “So we’ll have to set up a nursery in one of our rooms. ‘Cause I think the baby should have his or her own room.”

“The baby’s room could be my room. I sleep in your bed often enough as it is.”

“Alright that works. Okay, next… this isn’t going to affect our friendship is it?” That is one of Louis’s main fears. He thinks that this baby may make it weird and uncomfortable for them. It’s not exactly normal for two best mates to raise a child together.

“The pregnancy will obviously change some aspects of our friendship. With our new responsibilities with having a baby and such, but I think we will still be best mates. We’ll just be best mates who have a baby together.” It’s a nice plan, but when do things go according to plan? Louis isn’t convinced that things won’t change between them, but it calms him some that Harry thinks their friendship won’t change.

“I’m also so worried about what it’s going to be like when we date other people. We are gonna eventually meet the loves of our lives and have a life with them, what are we gonna do with our baby? And I definitely wouldn’t want my husband being called Dad, or your husband or wife being called Mom or Dad. Our child should only have two parents. You and me. I don’t like the idea of a split family. And I’m rambling, please stop me.” Louis pants from talking so much.

“I can assure you if I get married to a man, I will make sure our baby calls him by his name. I promise.” Harry rubs his hand across Louis’s arm, soothing him.

“You better keep to your word.” Louis pauses. “Wait, I thought you were bi? Why did you just say married to a man? And not married to a women or a man?”

“I’ve kinda changed my views and decided that I’m not attracted to women at all. I figured it out about a week ago when I saw a magazine with women in bikinis. And I just didn’t care. I just skipped over it, but when I saw the men in swim suits I stopped and looked at them. It got me thinking, and now I’ve realized that I’m just gay.”

“Oh okay. Well, I don’t really know what else there is to talk about. We need to make more doctor appointments with the doctor Dr. Metcalf referred me to. We need to get clothes, food, furniture, bottles, and a bunch of other things for the baby. Granted we have about 8 months, but I just want this baby to have the best life we can give him or her.”

Harry scooches right next to Louis to put his arm around him. He snuggles him in and says, “We’ll be alright. We’ll do everything we need to do.” He moves his arm to lay on Louis’s tummy. “I love you lil munchkin. Can’t wait to meet you in 8 months.”

 

~

 

“You need to make sure that you take these vitamins every day. They will help keep your baby healthy. And don’t forget to eat a nutritious diet.” Dr. Pearson hands them a paper saying what vitamins they need to buy.

“I’ll make sure Louis and my baby are safe.” Harry smiles down at Louis.

“And don’t forget to make an appointment for your baby’s eight week ultra sound which is about two weeks away.” Dr. Pearson shakes both Louis’s and Harry’s hand and walks out of the room.

“This is crazy, Haz. We can see what our baby looks like in two weeks!” Louis buries his face into Harry’s chest. Harry rubs soothing circles on his back.

“When do you want to tell our parents?” Louis stiffens. He knows his mother is going to be disappointed. She always told him to be safe and not get knocked up and look what he did. He got knocked up. Hopefully it will soften the blow that Harry is the father, instead of some random man.

“We can tell them after the ultrasound. I wanna see our baby, and see that he or she is healthy before we tell them.”

“Whatever you want. Now let’s go home.” Harry kisses the top of Louis’s head and leads him out of the doctor’s office with a hand on his hip.

 

“Hazzzz. Pretty please with me on top.” Louis begs. Lately, he’s been craving food. These aren’t regular cravings you get on any normal day. These cravings feel like life or death to Louis. He feels that he needs these foods to survive the day, his logical mind not realizing how irrational the thought is.

“No. You heard the doctor. You need to eat healthy.”

“I can eat mostly healthy and then have junk food sometimes. Like now when I’m craving chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter on top.” He gives Harry the sweetest look he can come up with. “Please. You don’t want me to suffer do you?” Louis knows that Harry can’t resist his puppydog face.

“Fine, you win. We’ll get you your cookies.” Harry gives in and Louis does a happy dance from the passenger seat.

 

~

 

Today Louis and Harry finally get to see their baby and hear their heartbeat. Every doctor’s appointment is better than the last for them. Each appointment they see how much their baby has grown and improved. It’s so magical to think that Louis and Harry made a baby together, and it’s real and healthy. 

Louis gets called back to be taken to a room to do the ultra sound. Louis knows the drill so he immediately lifts his shirt up over his stomach, so the doctor can apply the gel to get the ultra sound going. 

“Okay, let’s see if we can find a baby in here.” 

“If?” Louis screams. “What do you mean if? I thought you said I was for sure pregnant.”

“I know for sure you are pregnant. Sorry I worded that wrong. I just have to find the baby. It’s definitely in there.” Dr. Pearson explains. She moves the wand all over Louis’s belly until she finds the baby.

“Okay, here it is.” She pushes a few buttons so the picture is clearer on the screen for Louis and Harry to see. “Right now your baby is very small, but it’s normal for this stage in the pregnancy.”

“That’s our baby? It looks like a peanut.” Harry comments.

“Would you kindly shut up, Harold? That is our baby. Do not call it a peanut!” Louis retorts.

Louis thinks that their baby is the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen, even if it is a fetus and so very small. He may have teared up a bit looking at their child, but hey he’s pregnant. Sue him.

After they finish up with the ultra sound, Dr. Pearson goes over symptoms that he might get. “Common symptoms during pregnancy are mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, fatigue, using the toilet more, and having an increase in hormones. I’ve never had a pregnant male before, but I’m sure you will have the same symptoms.”

“Yeah, I had morning sickness, but not so much anymore. And I’ve just started getting cravings. Been a bit tired too.” Louis states.

“It’s different for everyone. I just don’t want you to worry if you get any symptoms. Here is an emergency number to call if anything unusual happens.” She interrupts Louis as he begins to talk. “There’s been no signs that anything will happen, but just in case.” Louis nods and leaves the appointment with Harry.

 

Harry calls his mum, telling her that he has big news, and she tell him to come over immediately. She hasn’t seen her baby boy in forever so of course she wants to hear his news as soon as possible. Harry drives them the short thirty minutes to her house, Louis eating his cookies the entire way over there. 

When they get there, they are greeted with big hugs from Anne.

“Dinner is almost ready. You can tell me your big news during dinner.” Harry nods and follows Anne into the kitchen.

Louis starts walking aimlessly around her house, looking at family photos that he’s seen a million times before. There are pictures of Harry and his mum when they went to Disney World when Harry was 15. He sees pictures of them hiking and camping. But his favorite pictures are the yearly pictures Anne takes of Harry. He likes to see how much the boy has changed each year.

Louis makes a mental note to do that with his baby.

Seeing how happy Harry was with one parent gives him hope that he can raise a baby on his own after Harry goes off and gets married. No matter what Harry says, he knows that Harry won’t stay with them forever. He’s going to want to go off and have his own life and have a baby with someone that he is in love with. 

_‘Cause really, who wants to have a baby with their best friend? His thoughts get interrupted by Harry who comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Louis’s waist as he kisses his jaw._

They’ve been kissing a lot lately. Never on the lips, but it’s still unusual.

“I hope we take lots of pictures of our baby to hang up all over our house.” Harry whispers.

“Let’s hope our baby isn’t camera shy.” Louis jokes. 

 

Harry totally forgot that the reason they are at his mum’s house until Anne brings it up during dessert. “So boys, what is the big news?”

“You tell her, Haz. She’s your mother.”

“This is going to sound like a joke, but it’s the complete truth.” Harry takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He tells himself that he has nothing to worry about because this is great news. “Louis’s pregnant. And I’m the father.” He drawls.

Anne stops mid bite and stares at her son in disbelief. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“Yeah, it’s stran-“ Louis gets cut off by Anne. “I’m so happy for you boys. Your baby will have the best parents, besides me of course.” She gets up from her seat to hug Harry and congratulate the both of them. She whispers something in Harry’s ear that Louis can’t hear. Harry falters for a fraction of a second before going back to his happy self.

“I’m so happy you are taking this well. I was so worried you would be furious at us.” Louis explains.

“I would never. You boys are old enough to take care of a baby. And I get a grandchild. This is wonderful.” Anne still with a big smile on her face. Very ready to be a grandmother.

“Let’s hope my mum takes it as well as you did.” Louis says to Anne.

They continue eating after their announcement, enjoying a bit of small talk as they finish their meal when Anne starts talking about the pregnancy again. “I have a few questions Louis. First, did you know you could get pregnant or was it a total surprise?”

“I knew, I’m usually careful, and obviously I wasn’t one time.” He jokes.

“How far along are you?”

“A little over two months. We just had an ultra sound today. We saw our little baby and we heard their heartbeat. I’ve never been so happy.” Louis grabs the ultra sound pictures from his bag and hands them to Anne to look at. 

She is beaming. “I’m so excited for you guys. This is going to be such a cute baby.”

The three talk for a while longer before Harry announces that they really should head home because Louis needs his rest. Louis protests but ends up falling asleep on the car ride home.

 

~

 

“Harry, I don’t think I can tell my mum. Can’t we just keep it a secret and then when the baby is born, we can be like surprise you have a grandchild.” Louis, who is extremely scared about telling his mom about the pregnancy, bickers with Harry.

“Lou, you know we can’t do that. Your mum is making the long trip to visit you, so it’s the perfect opportunity to tell her.” Louis grumbles, knowing Harry is right… like always.

Louis cleans the entire house getting ready for his mum. He even did the laundry so no clothes are lying about. Harry’s old room is all set up for her when she gets here. Harry had moved into Louis’s room about a week ago, so it wasn’t all that much work.

They thought it was time for Harry to move into Louis’s room as his twelve week mark in the pregnancy passed and he was finally starting to show. A small curve in his belly.

When there is a knock on the door, Harry calls Louis to answer it. Before he opens the door, he turns to Harry and says, “We’re not telling her until the day she leaves. I don’t want her visit to be ruined by me.”

He opens the door and greets his mum with a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Oh honey, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you.” 

“Mum, I’m 23. I’ve stopped growing.” Louis whines.

“You’ve grown facial hair. You’re starting to look like a man.” Jay smiles and the two walk over to sit with Harry in the living room.

They talk about how Louis’s sisters are doing, what the whole family’s been up to. Just catching up on what they’ve missed.

 

Louis absolutely dreads the last day his mom is there to visit. He loves having her around. It’s just that he is absolutely not looking forward to telling his mom that he’s pregnant. Anything sounds better than that. Even eating brussel sprouts seems more appealing. And brussel sprouts have been making him feel sick. Weird pregnancy symptom.

“Mum?” Louis says timidly as she is about to leave their flat.

“Yes boobear?”

“Me and Harry have to tell you something before you leave.” He leads her to the kitchen where Harry is sat reading the newspaper.

When Harry notices their presence, he gets up to stand next to Louis.

“So, the thing is…um. I don’t want you to get angry, but I really have to tell you something. I’m completely serious when I say this.” Louis looks away from his mother to say the news, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face. “I’m pregnant.” Louis says fast.

“Excuse me? Did you say pregnant?” He nods. “How could you be so careless? I’ve told you a million times since you found out that you need to be careful and look what you did. You got yourself pregnant.” Jay rages.

“At least it’s with Harry, my best mate.”

“Yeah that’s great. So he can leave you when he finds a better man and start his real family. You will be raising this child on your own, Louis. Did you ever think of that?”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but no matter if I get a boyfriend or not, I will always take care of this baby. I won’t find anything better than Louis and my baby. But thank you for making horrible accusations. Can’t wait for you to visit again.” Harry walks out of the kitchen and goes to his and Louis’s room.

“I think you need to go mum. I’ve told you what I needed to tell you. I don’t want you here to make me feel bad. If you want to have an adult conversation or when you accept that this pregnancy won’t ruin my life, then we can talk. Goodbye.” Jay leaves without a second thought.

 

~

 

Louis cries for hours after she left. He can blame it on the pregnancy, but really he would be sad under any circumstances if his mum was disappointed in him. He can’t believe her reaction was so poor. It was his own mum. How is he going to manage if his own mum thinks he is a disgrace?

Harry is there through it all, letting Louis cry into his chest. 

When Louis first went to their room crying, Harry calmed himself down from all the pent up angry to comfort Louis. Louis doesn’t need angry Harry, he needs kind, loving, and caring Harry. Louis needed _his_ Harry right now.

“I just want my mum to support me.” Louis weeps into Harry’s shirt. “I just want her to support my decision and love him, but she thinks I’m an abomination.” Louis cries even harder onto Harry, gripping his shirt tighter.

Harry grabs a tissue from the side of the bed and hands it to Louis. “I’m sure she’ll come around. Try to relax, this stress can’t be good for the baby.”

Harry is right, Louis needs to be calm and think of the baby. He can deal with his problems later. He has the baby to worry about. The baby is his main priority. Louis takes deep breathes to calm his breathing and stop the crying as he doses off to the sound of Harry breathing.

 

~

 

A few weeks later, Louis woke up to the sound of Harry’s voice speaking to their child.

“Hi, baby. You’ve been so good in there so far. We have a little over 5 months to go before we get to meet you. That’ll be exciting, huh? And later today we get to find out if you’re a girl or a boy. Then we can name you and find a bunch of cute toys and clothes. I’m probably gonna spoil you rotten.” Harry giggles, caressing Louis’s stomach. “I know for sure that I will love you always, no matter what baby. I love you and your daddy. So be good for him in there.” Harry kisses Louis’s belly and then goes back to the head of the bed to lay with Louis. 

Louis heard the whole conversation and it warms his heart. Harry is too good for him. When Harry is just about situated next to Louis, the older boy says, “Harry Edward Styles, how did I ever find someone as kind as you?”

Harry is startled, but smiles down and Louis. “Well darling, I think the same thing when I look at you.” Louis feels the love in the air, and leans up to kiss Harry on the lips, without even thinking. Once he registers what he just did, he tries to retract but a large hand wraps around his neck to keep his head steady as they kiss deeper.

Louis’s hands slide to Harry’s chest and grab his shirt as they kiss urgently. Louis whines into the kiss, getting worked up already. Damn pregnancy hormones. His body just wasn’t ready for a snog with Harry while sober. But now that he knows what it’s like, his body craves it. Never wants to stop touching Harry, kissing Harry. Never wants to let go of Harry.

Harry pulls back and places a few kisses to Louis’s jaw as Louis pants, trying to regain his breath. Louis’s body has other plans as he grabs Harry’s face to kiss him again. Hungry for Harry’s lips against his. 

Harry kisses him back and palms him lightly over his sweatpants. “Fuck, Harry, please.” Louis whines into his mouth. Harry takes the initiative and rolls over on top of Louis, being sure to be careful of the baby bump. He rucks Louis’s shirt up and peppers kisses all over his belly and then eventually to his sensitive nipples. Harry takes off Louis’s shirt gently to get more access to his nipples. Harry sucks the left one in his mouth as his right hand moves down to rub Louis through his pants. “Oh god, it’s too much. It’s good, please Harry. I need you.” Louis rambles off.

Harry kisses down Louis’s body and slides off his sweats before putting his attention back on his cock, straining in his briefs. Harry wraps his mouth around the bulge. Sucking it through the fabric, making Louis’s hips buck up. “What do you need baby?” Harry asks sweetly.

“H-harry. I need you. I don’t k-know. You. Just You, please” Louis begs. Harry nods, understanding Louis’s needs. He takes off his shirt and pants before returning to his position on top of Louis. He teases the skin around his thighs, giving Louis small love bites to his sensitive inner thighs. Harry finally gets to work on pulling Louis’s briefs down and give a small kiss to the tip of Louis’s cock. Louis gasps, on the verge of tears because it feels like he’s been hard forever and Harry is taking too damn long.

Harry gets his briefs off his legs and returns to his hole. He spread’s Louis arse to expose Louis’s hole and gives a tentative lick to his rim. Louis gives off a high pitched moan, encouraging Harry to continue. Harry continues to lick around the rim, making Louis writhe on the bed before he gives on and pushes his tongue past the rim. Fucking his tongue in and out of Louis’s hole. 

Louis cries out when he is finally penetrated, going to toy with his own nipples to rile himself up. Harry lubes up a finger and adds it to his tongue that’s fucking in and out of Louis’s hole quickly. He pushes both in until Louis asks for more, which who could deny Louis? Harry pulls his finger out and adds another finger. He pumps his fingers in and out a few more times before Louis’s body stutters and he comes all over his belly. “Harry, m-more.” 

Harry pulls his tongue from Louis’s hole, but continues to finger him through his orgasm. “Don’t you need to rest?” Harry questions.

Louis frantically shakes his head no. “I’m okay, I just need you.” Harry understands as he fucks his two fingers in and out, watching Louis’s reaction of it all. Louis looks so blissed out from just orgasming and now being full again.

Harry pulls his two fingers out and plunges back in with three. He leans down and sucks Louis’s cock to distract him from the stretch of three fingers. Louis moans and grabs Harry’s head to keep him down on his cock. Harry licks the tip before licking around the underside. He bobs his head a few times before pulling off completely.

Louis whines at the loss. “I’m gonna fuck you baby, that okay?” Harry asks and Louis just desperately nods his head yes. Harry grabs the lube and squirts some on his palm before spreading it over his achingly hard cock. He puts a pillow under Louis to make sure he is comfortable. Then he pulls Louis close and brings the tip of his cock to Louis’s fluttering hole. Clenching around nothing, waiting to be filled.

Harry pushes in past the first resistance and sits there a bit, waiting for Louis to adjust. When Louis gives him the go ahead, he slowly pushes the rest of his cock in until his balls rest against his arse. He pulls back and pushes in slowly at first, then gradually picking up the rhythm. “Fuck, s’good. Harder.” Louis begs. 

Louis just lays there as Harry fucks him, taking whatever Harry will give in. His brain is in a haze. All he can think about is _HarryHarryHarry._ Louis whimpers as Harry hits his prostate on a couple of thrusts. “There, again. Feels good.” Louis grabs Harry’s hair and brings him down for a kiss. Tongues prodding each other, kissing each other like they need it, need it to survive.

Harry snaps his hips and continues to fuck Louis as he nears his orgasm. He reaches between them to grab Louis’s cock. He pumps him in time with his thrusts. His hand moves faster and sporadic as he nears his release. “Come on, Lou. Come for me. So close.”

Harry releases inside Louis a few moments later, and it only takes Louis three more pumps before he is coming onto his stomach for the second time.

Harry pulls out and gets up to wash off himself and to get a towel to wash off Louis. When he comes back to clean off Louis, he sees that the pregnant boy has nearly dosed off. “Stay with me a little longer, then you can sleep.” Harry wipes off Louis and tosses it in the direction of the hamper before getting in bed to cuddle with Louis. “We’ll talk later, get some sleep before your doctor’s appointment.” Harry and Louis fall asleep together.

 

Louis gets woken up by a kiss and being told that their appointment is in an hour. Louis reluctantly gets out of bed to put on some loose pants and a sweater that is presentable to wear in public. He does his routine to get ready before going out to the living room to greet Harry who got dressed a lot quicker.

Harry goes to speak “Louis, can we talk about earlier. I really-“ Louis cuts him off and says, “It was just the pregnancy hormones. No big deal.” Harry looks disappointed but just accepts his answer. They need to get to the doctor’s anyway.

They drive to the doctor’s office in silence, and they wait for Louis’s name to be called in silence. “Harry, I don’t want to be like this right now. I don’t want to be upset and tense. Today is a happy day, we find out the gender of our baby.” 

“You’re right, Lou. I’m sorry. I’m here for you 100% and I’m really excited about finding out the gender.” Harry smiles at Louis and pecks him on the lips.

Kissing shouldn’t be weird now, right?

 

Soon enough, Louis’s name gets called and the two are lead to a room for the ultra sound. Louis is beyond giddy. He loves getting new information about their baby. 

Dr. Pearson comes in the room to do the ultra sound. She does the usual check before rubbing the cool liquid on Louis’s belly to find a good picture of the baby.

“So do you guys want to know the gender of the baby today?” Dr. Pearson asks the two boys. They nod eagerly. Dr. Pearson moves the wand across Louis’s stomach to find the baby to assess what gender it is. “Congratulations, you are having a boy.”

Louis starts crying and reaches out for Harry’s hand. They are both so happy. Harry kisses Louis’s forehead, trying to be strong and not cry.

“I can’t believe we are having a little boy.” Louis cries.

 

~

 

After their appointment that day, the two went out and bought tons of boy specific clothes and toys as well as a big book of names to decide what to name their little guy. When they got home, Harry started assembling the baby’s crib, still excited from the news that they are having a boy.

He gets all the pieces spread out on the floor when Louis walks in, begging to help put together their baby’s crib. Harry insists that he go and rest. His argument being that if Louis helps with the crib, he could slip on one of the pieces, fall on a nail, get nerve damage from the nail hitting his spinal cord, and then how will Louis be able to care for a baby after that. So yeah, Louis leaves to eat a snack and watch some shit telly while Harry attempts to put together the crib.

It takes him nearly all day to finish putting it together, with only a few strings of curse words. And after he is done, he goes to the living room to see Louis passed out on the sofa with cookies in his hand. Harry admires the sleeping boy, wonders how his life turned out so well. He has a fantastic best mate and a baby on the way, and he couldn’t be happier.

He walks to the couch and takes a seat next to Louis, jostling him from his sleep. “Hazza.” Louis says groggily. “What time is it? Did you finish the crib?” Louis stretches his arms out, trying to wake them up from being in an awkward position while sleeping.

“It’s about 7:30, and I just finished the crib. It’s beautiful Lou. Our baby will love it.” Louis smiles and nods at the younger boy and leans his head over to lean against his shoulder.

“Have you thought about any names yet?” Louis questions as he snuggles in closer to Harry.

“I’ve looked in that book we bought and got a few ideas. What about you? You have any ideas?” 

“I don’t want you to shoot down a name.” Louis says quietly.

“I’ll give each name you suggest a good thought before I decide I don’t like it.” Harry explains. Louis doesn’t look satisfied with his answer, so Harry suggests an idea. “How ‘bout we each write down 4 names and then we can compare?” Louis agrees to the idea and has Harry get them paper and pens.

They sit on opposite sides of the couch as they make their lists, very serious about this idea. When Harry is done, he asks, “You ready, Lou?” Louis nods his head and scoots closer to Harry to compare names.

 

_Louis’s list_

_Reed_

_Sullivan_

_Matthew_

_Zander_

_Harry’s list_

_Sammy_

_Daniel_

_Gabriel_

_Louis_

 

“Harry, why did you write down my name?” Louis laughs.

“I really like your name.” Harry explains. “And I thought how could our child be any less than wonderful if he has the same name as you? He’d have to be quirky and fun. He’d be very athletic, a star athlete like you.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m a star.” Louis interrupts. 

“You are the best football player I know. And I know our son is gonna be so beautiful just like his dad.” Harry says as he pokes Louis’s side and smiles so wide that it seems physically impossible. Harry leans forward and kisses Louis sweetly on the lips.

“Sorry Haz, but I’m not naming our child after myself.” Harry pouts but continues down the lists.

“Really, Zander? That’s too…not us. Could you really imagine us having a kid named Zander?” Harry questions.

“You’re right.” Louis takes a deep breath and looks towards Harry’s list. “Hey, what about this one? Gabriel. That one is good.” Louis beams.

“Yeah, Gabriel Styles. It has a nice ring to it.” Harry smiles sweetly at Louis. Always smiles at Louis because Louis is his sunshine. Louis always puts him in a good mood.

“I was thinking Joseph for the middle name. So it would be Gabriel Joseph Styles. Do you like that?” Louis asks hopefully.

“It’s perfect Louis.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis and snuggles him into his chest. He kisses his forehead a few times before working his way down his face. Harry’s hand on Louis’s thigh the entire time.

Louis whines, getting worked up too fast. It’s the pregnancy hormones if you ask him. “Haz, stop.” Harry jerks back, worried that he went too far. “These stupid pregnancy hormones get me hard during the weirdest times. You were just being sweet and I go ahead and get hard. I’m sorry.” Louis sniffles into Harry.

“No, baby, it’s okay. I can take care of you. If you’d like?” Harry kisses Louis again since he didn’t protest. Then Harry carefully lays him down on the couch, grinding down onto Louis so their crotches line up. Sweet, delicious friction. 

And later if Harry fucks Louis on the couch, well, no one has to know.

 

~

 

After that, Louis doesn’t ever have to ask Harry to fuck him. Whenever Louis is needy, all he has to do is kiss Harry fervently, and Harry will turn them over and make Louis come as many times as it takes for him to be fulfilled. 

 

Three months later, Louis starts to wonder where their relationship is. They haven’t talked about what they are, but they have to be more than best friends now. ‘Cause most friends don’t have sex with each other. 

They never get the chance to talk. Okay, they have had many chances to talk, but Louis always chickens out. He just wishes that he had someone to talk to, but none of his male friends would be of any help. Unfortunately they aren’t the advice giving type on whether or not one should talk to their friend, who has sex with him on a regular basis and is the father of his child, about where their relationship is going. 

Louis eventually decides to take a walk through the park, after convincing Harry that he’d be okay to go alone. He is _very_ persistent.

Louis strolls through the park that he has been many times before, remembering the days before the pregnancy when he used to play footie there. He gets knocked out of his trance when he bumps into a woman with her baby.

“Lucy? Is that you?” Louis stands there in disbelief that he always sees her when walking through this park.

“Louis! So glad to see you. I see the pregnancy is going well.” She gestures to his stomach.

“Pregnancy is going fantastic. I’m having a boy.” Louis explains. He sees Lucy with a baby stroller and wanders around to see her baby. “And who may this be?” Louis takes the baby’s little hand and smiles.

“This is my daughter, Meredith. She’s gorgeous isn’t she? Takes after her mama.” Lucy brags.

“She’s so adorable. Makes me even more excited to meet my baby boy in about three months.” Lucy and Louis walk over to sit on a park bench to catch up.

“So what problems are you having with your baby daddy?” Lucy says bluntly.

“Why would you think we’re having problems?”

“Louis, I’ve met you like three times, and every time you having baby daddy problems.” Lucy says like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“It’s not exactly a problem per say, but I just don’t know where we stand. Like, we are having a baby together and we kinda do the dooda lee doo.” Louis hopes she catches on.

“Okay you are friends who have sex. What’s the problem? You like him and he likes you.” 

“You don’t have to be so blunt about the sex part.” Louis huffs. “We haven’t talked about what are relationship is and I’m too nervous to bring it up.”

“Louis, Louis, Louis, you have such communication issues. He has been nothing but sweet and kind this entire time from what I hear. Why would it be any different now? And who wouldn’t want you? You’re a babe.” Lucy jokes, picking up Meredith and holding her in her arms.

“We’ve been friends for 10 years, I would know if my best friend fancied me.” Louis defends himself.

“Actually most friends are blind to the fact that the other could like them. It’s been proven, like in movies and stuff.” Lucy retorts.

“Maybe I should talk to him.” Louis drawls out, not really convinced quite yet.

“You must, go on. Go get your man.” Lucy nudges him to get going home. 

Louis gets up from the bench and says, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re trying to get rid of me.” Louis laughs as he walks away from Lucy and her daughter.

 

Louis ends up not talking to Harry. He was confident up until he saw his face and just couldn’t take the chance of ruining their friendship. 

And what do you know, three months passed, Louis is so far along in the pregnancy that he is about to burst, and he still hasn’t brought it up. Louis is weak, he can’t take control of a situation. Doesn’t like conflict, especially conflict with his best mate/baby daddy.

 

Harry and Louis are sitting on their couch, cuddling, and watching a movie. Louis isn’t up to much lately since he has gotten so much bigger from the pregnancy. His ankles get swollen if he walks too much, so he has been confined to their flat. Not that he minds, he loves Harry’s company in the safety of their own home.

“Spiderman is the best film I’ve ever seen. Best superhero ever, hands down.” Louis raves to Harry as their movie ends. They watch through the credits to see what the next movie is going to be, and they see that The Notebook is on next. How romantic. Louis isn’t in to romance movies, but he watches them for Harry. Harry absolutely loves them. He loves love. 

Harry looks down at Louis as the movie starts up. “It’s so sad how she doesn’t remember her husband. I admire the guy for being so strong through it all.” Harry speaks his thoughts. “Hey Lou, can I ask you something?”

Louis shrugs and says, “Go for it.”

“Would you do that for me?” Harry asks, gesturing towards the television.

“Do what exactly?”

“Like, would you fight for me, even if you thought you had lost me? You’d fight to get me back because you don’t just want me, you need me in your life.” Harry explains.

“I’d never let you go in the first place, Haz. You’re my best mate.” Louis smiles at Louis as he kisses the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

“Yeah, best mate.” Harry huffs.

“What’s your problem?” 

“What’s my problem? Well, Louis, our whole situation is fucked up. I’m the father of your child, I fuck you on a regular basis, but you don’t want anything to do with me other than your best mate. I think I deserve to be a little more than your best mate, don’t you think?” Harry shouts.

“What are you going on about? I don’t understand. Did you not want to sleep with me? Do you not want to be in Gabriel’s life?” Louis pesters.

“No, of course I want to be in Gabriel’s life. I love our baby.” Harry gets up from the couch to pace around the room. “And obviously I want to sleep with you, it’s quite obvious. You are the best person I know, who wouldn’t want you. The question is do you want me?” 

“Harry, of course I want you. Come here.” Louis makes grabby hands for Harry. Harry walks over to Louis and sits next to him on the couch again. Louis takes Harry’s face in his hands and kisses him hard. 

This is not what Harry meant, but he’ll take it.

 

~

 

Harry wakes up one morning to the sound of someone screaming. Not just someone, Louis, his Louis. He quickly wakes himself up and put some sweats on along with a t-shirt before he gets up to see why Louis is hurting. 

“Lou, Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry walks into the bathroom to see Louis hunched over the sink, clutching his stomach. “Oh my god, we need to take you to the hospital.” Harry ushers Louis out of the bathroom, picking up their pre-packed bag for the hospital before heading out the door.

“I feel like I’m being kicked in the gut. Haz, help me.” Louis cries out, reaching for Harry’s hand.

Harry brings Louis’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it. “I’m taking you to the hospital. The doctors there will help you.” Harry drives as fast as he can to the hospital, he drives safely of course.

He takes Louis into the emergency room as quickly as possible. Harry explains his condition to a nurse before they are ushered to a room. A nurse takes care of Louis for a bit as Harry steps out to call Dr. Pearson. “Hi, it’s Harry, I’m calling on behalf of Louis Tomlinson who is pregnant.”

“Oh yes, I remember you guys. What seems to be the problem?” She asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

“Louis was having severe stomach pain, so I had to take him to the hospital. Could you come by? You could see if he is alright or you could tell us what we should do?” Harry suggests.

“I actually have to go there in a little bit for work. I’ll come now to check on your boyfriend. You guys are a main priority of mine, but don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret.” She laughs.

_Boyfriend, yeah that sounds nice._

“See you soon, bye.” Harry hangs up the phone and returns to Louis, seeing that he is hooked up to a bunch of machines. Louis assures him that it is standard procedure, but that doesn’t stop Harry from worrying.

Harry barely gets to tell him that Dr. Pearson is coming before he screams out in pain again.

Harry does all he can to comfort Louis. Which really is just holding his hand and rubbing his back until the pain passes.

 

Dr. Pearson arrives within half an hour. Harry could not be more relieved. He watches her check Louis to figure out what is wrong or what their next step should be.

“I think Louis will be giving birth within a few days. You two need to stay here so you can be monitored. And it’s a mystery to when Louis’s water will break, so you need to wait it out.” Dr. Pearson tells the two boys.

“Actually, I decided I don’t want to give birth naturally. I’d like a C-Section if possible.” Louis says timidly.

“That’s perfectly fine, I’ll talk to some people to see when we can schedule it. I’ll try to get you in soon.” Dr. Pearson shakes both of their hands before she leaves the room.

“Haz, I’m so scared.” Louis reaches out for Harry’s hand and pulls him towards the bed, wanting him to lay with him.

Harry lays down next to him and has Louis lay his head on his chest. “You’ll be okay Lou, I promise.” Harry pets Louis’s hair. “You and Gabriel will be perfectly fine. I won’t let anything happen to you two.” He kisses the older man’s forehead as they drift off to sleep.

 

~

 

Dr. Pearson gets them a surgery time for that day. She said that they made time for them because male pregnancies can have complications. They want to do it as soon as possible to avoid problems. 

A nurse comes in to prep Louis for surgery and give Harry clothes to be worn while he sits with Louis during surgery. Louis pulls the younger boy into a kiss before they leave for the surgery room.

Harry and Louis hold hands the entire time. All through the halls to the surgery room, they hold hands as they do the procedure, and he only lets go when he sees their baby being born. Harry wants to cry, he is now officially a father. “It’s official, it’s a boy.” Their baby is beautiful, already with quite a bit of brown hair on his tiny head. A nurse asks Harry if he wants to cut the umbilical cord.

Harry nods his head and walks over to the nurse. He gives Harry a pair of scissors and tells him where to cut it. It was a momentous occasion.

Their baby boy gets taken away to be cleaned up and be wrapped up in a blanket. Louis cries out for Harry and asks where they are taking their baby boy. Harry calmly tells him that they are going to clean Gabriel off from just being born.

Louis is crying, proud to be a dad. He hugs Harry tight until a nurse comes back and asks Louis if he wants to see their baby boy. “You can hold your son after you get patched up and are taken back to your original room.” The nurse tells them. Louis sees their baby boy. So tiny, so cute, Louis gets put back under for sewing up his belly with a smile on his face.

When Louis next wakes up, he is back in his first room. He blinks a few times to get used to the light before looking around the room for Harry. He sees Harry in the corner, holding their baby boy, and it’s the most precious thing Louis has ever seen. And no he’s not crying again, where does one get that information? “Haz, I want to hold my baby.” Harry turns to look at Louis, a huge smile on his face. He stands up slowly to walk over to the older boy. He gently hands him Gabriel. 

“Hi, baby boy. I’m your daddy.” Louis smiles down at Gabriel. “I see you met your other daddy. He’s very sweet, you’ll like him.” The older boy giggles to himself. “I’m so happy to see you. These are happy tears, promise.”

Louis gets interrupted by a nurse coming into their room. “Sorry to interrupt, but we need to know the baby’s name for the birth certificate. Do you have one picked out?” The nurse asks kindly.

Harry answers for them, since Louis is occupied with their baby. “His name is Gabriel Joseph Styles.” 

The nurse writes it down before she says, “You two make a cute couple and you three make a cute family.” She leaves before either boy can respond.

Louis continues holding Gabriel, just smiling down at their beautiful creation. “So,” Harry drawls out. “I’m going to call our parents, see if they want to drive up to see Gabriel.” Louis just nods and goes back to admiring their son. 

They ignore the nurse’s comment.

Both of their parents showed up to the hospital. Jay even came, she has gotten over the whole pregnancy thing and is ready to support Louis again.

Louis goes home after a week and things seem to be going smoothly.

Well they were until the three of them made a quick trip to the store after being home for about 4 weeks.

“Harry you are overreacting.” Louis states.

“I don’t think I am. You just let that guy hit on you. You didn’t have the decency to say ‘Can you stop? I have a baby and the baby’s father here. I’m not interested’?” Harry says sternly, yet quietly, not wanting to wake up Gabriel. 

Louis scoffs and takes their son to his room to nap, knowing that Harry isn’t done talking about this. When he comes back, Harry is still ranting. “Would you have gone for him if I wasn’t there?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I don’t know. Probably not because I need to focus on Gabriel. Why are you so worked up?” Louis questions.

“I don’t get why you’d want that random guy, but you don’t want me. We’ve been sleeping together for like half a year and yet I’m just a friend. I can be that guy for you, you just have to tell me you want me.” Harry pleads.

“We’re best mates, mates don’t date.” 

“I think we both know we’re not just mates. We are so past mates. We kiss, cuddle, have sex, we do things for each other, we subconsciously think of the other before ourselves. We are practically dating now, but we just haven’t discussed it.” Harry retorts. “Don’t fight it, we can be together. People think we are in a relationship already.” Harry moves his hands up to the side of Louis’s face.

“We can’t.” Louis removes Harry’s hands from his face and takes a few steps away from the younger boy.

“We can Louis. I love you Louis Tomlinson.” Harry steps close to Louis again and holds his hips as the taller boy leans down to whisper in his ear. “Just tell me you don’t want me and I’ll drop it, never bring it up again. Tell me you don’t want me.” Louis makes to move away, but instead he kisses Harry. First on the lips, then he makes to kiss every part of his face, neck, whatever he can reach.

“I want you Harry. I always have. I’m sorry I’ve been stupid.” He kisses Harry on the lips again. “I love you, I do. Through everything we’ve been through.”

Harry walks Louis to the nearest wall and pushes against him. Kisses his lips, tongue sliding in his mouth as he grinds against Louis, _hard._ “I’ve always wanted you, even before you got pregnant. I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you when I was 11. I’ve been here through the good times, when we would hang out at your house and watch films or go to the park and play football. I’ve been here through the bad, through all your break ups and fights with your mom. I’ve been through the ugly, all the times you got sick and I took care for you. I’m here for it all, and I’m never leaving.” Harry says as he picks up Louis, the older boy wrapping his legs around his waist instinctively. 

Harry walks them to their shared bedroom and gently sets him down on the bed. “I love you, gonna make you feel good.” He takes off both their shirts. He traces his fingers along Louis’s belly, barely noticing the pudge from the pregnancy. It’s all the same to Harry. It’s Louis and Louis is beautiful.

He kisses up his body, tweaking his nipples, knowing how sensitive they’ve been since giving birth to Gabriel. He trails up from his chest all the way up to his lips. They kiss leisurely on the bed, tongues sliding against each other. “Haz, Fuck.” Louis lets out a high pitched moan.

Harry gives him a few teasing grinds before working his way down to take off Louis’s jeans and underwear, along with his own. Louis’s cock bobs free, smearing pre-come over his belly. Harry gives a few licks to the head of his cock before reaching towards the side table for the lube. The younger boy smears some of the liquid over his fingers, then slowly inserting one into Louis.

He pumps it in and out slowly as he leans down to engulf Louis’s cock in his mouth. Harry bobs his head up and down as his fingers increase its pace. Louis can’t help the whimpers that leave his lips as Harry takes care of him. “So beautiful Lou.” Harry pulls off his cock to leave kisses on the side then he pulls out his finger, adding another, taking his time preparing Louis.

“Haz, fuck, faster. I need you.” Louis whines. Harry complies and fucks his fingers in his hole faster. Harry leans up to kiss Louis. Louis gasps into the kiss as Harry adds another finger. He scissors his fingers a bit before Louis is begging for more. “Oh my – Fuck. Please, I need you in me. Please.” 

“I got you, baby.” Harry pecks his lips once more before putting on a condom and lining his cock up with his entrance. Harry’s cock throbs in his hand as he leads it to Louis’s fluttering hole. 

“Give it to me, fuck me, please.” Louis begs, on the verge of tears. Louis cries out when Harry pushes in all the way in one thrust. He steadies himself there as Louis adjusts for a moment. Then he pulls out nearly all the way before pushing in quickly. Fucking Louis hard like he needs it. 

Harry thrusts into him at a relentless pace, aiming for that special spot inside the older boy. Louis cries out when he hits it. Harry adjusts the angle, so he is hitting that spot with every thrust. Harry’s thrusts get sloppy as he nears his orgasm.

When he knows he’s close, he grabs Louis’s cock and starts pumping him in time with his thrusts. “M’Close.” Louis whimpers. Harry nods his head and whispers in his ear. “Come with me, baby.” Louis comes right then, and Harry comes inside the condom as Louis clenches on Harry’s cock. He fucks them through their orgasm before slowly pulling out.

Harry ties up the condom and throws it in the garbage then wipes both him and Louis off with a pair of boxers. “I love you, Louis.”

“I love you, too.” Louis goes to cuddle with Harry when Gabriel starts crying.

“I got this one. You get some rest.” Harry smiles and kisses Louis’s forehead.

 

~

 

4 years later, Louis and Harry are happily married with their 4 year old son Gabriel, and 2 year old son, Sammy. They got married when Gabriel was about 1 year old. On their wedding night, Harry got Louis pregnant with Sammy. They didn’t plan for it to happen, but they are happy with their two boys. What plans even work out these days anyway?

And Louis likes to think that Harry was right about one thing, getting pregnant with Gabriel was fate. It brought Louis and Harry together to love and to cherish for always.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who has read/commented/left kudos !!


End file.
